


What Hurts The Most

by Nanamy_Otoha



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanamy_Otoha/pseuds/Nanamy_Otoha
Summary: "Por la boda de Zoro y el trabajo de Sanji. ¡Salud!"Es así que los chicos de los Mugiwaras empiezan la celebración por sus dos mejores amigos. Sin embargo, cuando Zoro lleva a Sanji a su apartamento, los sentimientos que habían permanecido ocultos en sus corazones empiezan a brotar a flor de piel.¿Qué es lo que más duele? ¿Tenerte tan cerca y no poder estar juntos? ¿O verter partir para siempre?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	What Hurts The Most

_Lo que más duele, fue estar tan cerca_

_Y haber tenido tanto que decir, y verte alejarte._

_Y nunca saber, lo que pudo haber sido._

_Y no vistes que amarte,_

_era lo que intentaba hacer._

La primavera había llegado al país del sol naciente. Los cerezos en flor adornaban las calles y parques deleitando a todos con su belleza y aroma. Iluminados por las brillantes luces de la ciudad, los 7 hombres de los Mugiwaras buscaron refugio de la brisa fría en un bar en el centro. Se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario mientras veían pasar de un lado a otro hermosas chicas vistiendo ropas más que sugerentes. La primera tanda de tragos llegó y los amigos alzaron sus copas emocionados por la noche que apenas comenzaba.

—¡Arf, esta deliciosa! —jadeó Usopp, luego de vaciar su vaso de cerveza—. Bueno amigos, estamos aquí para festejar el último día de soltería del desorientado del grupo.

—Lo último era innecesario —replicó molesto el peliverde, haciendo reír a todos.

—Las cosas como son, Zoro. En fin, felicidades amigo.

—Quien diría que serias tú el primero en casarse. Que inesperado —comentó Franky, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Sí, sí, ya me lo han dicho varias veces.

—Recuerda que solo estas aquí para beber, Marimo mierdoso —advirtió Sanji, mirándole amenazante—. No permitiré que engañes a tu prometida.

—Si, mirar pero no tocar —se carcajeó Usopp.

—¡Cállate, ya lo sé!

—Ah, cierto. También hay que festejar por Sanji y su trabajo soñado —recordó Luffy.

—Es una pena que no puedas asistir a la boda mañana, Sanji-san.

—Bueno, si no viajo mañana temprano no estaré a tiempo para la inauguración del restaurante. Además, no creo que le haga falta al Marimo en la ceremonia.

—Pues en eso tienes razón.

—Dicen eso, pero seguro extrañaran sus peleas —afirmó Usopp divertido haciendo resoplar al par.

—¡Para nada!

—Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. Entonces, por la boda de Zoro y el trabajo de Sanji. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud!

El espectáculo en el escenario comenzó y todos gritaron emocionados mientras bebían; todos excepto Sanji. A pesar de tener una bella mujer semidesnuda danzando frente a él, no sentía nada. Había dejado de sentir el día que Zoro les anunció con nerviosismo que se casaría.

Miró de reojo al peliverde que parecía más entretenido en beber su sake que en la bailarina y suspiró. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que esos incontrolables sentimientos habían brotado en su interior? Si, desde aquella noche de verano cuando jugando a "El rey manda" con sus amigos, se le ordeno besar al peliverde.

Fue cuando sus labios se unieron ese breve momento que Sanji comprendió la magnitud de lo que sentía. El porqué de sus peleas y su afán por llamar su atención. El deseo de que probara su comida, el querer pasar tiempo juntos o el revoloteo en su corazón cada vez que le sonreía.

Siempre se había considerado heterosexual hasta que lo conoció. Si, Sanji había amado a Zoro desde su juventud. Por eso, el día que Zoro le presento a su novia sintió una daga presionar en su corazón. Día tras día, esta se hundía un poco más, retorciéndose lenta y dolorosamente cada vez que lo veía juntos, cada vez que se besaban o tomaban de las manos.

El día que vio el anillo de compromiso en la pareja, Sanji lo escuchó. El ensordecedor sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos. Sus ojos se humedecieron al felicitar a la pareja por su unión, intentado ocultar el temblor en su voz y manos.

Sanji aún recordaba las amargas lágrimas que escurrieron de sus ojos mientras llamaba su nombre. Lamentándose el no haber sido más valiente y decir lo que sentía. El cómo su corazón se desangraba, a la vez que él se retorcía entre las sabanas intentando buscar consuelo. Tocaba su pecho desesperado entre el dolor y la angustia, deseoso de abrirlo y sacar esa tristeza que le consumía. Ah, como dolía.

Fue entonces que lo decidió. Tomaría los restos de su maltrecho corazón y huiría tan lejos como pudiera. No soportaría ver a la persona que amaba jurar lealtad eterna a alguien más.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando el grupo salió dando tumbos del local. Entre risas, canciones y balbuceos de borracho se subieron a los taxis que esperaban por ellos. Zoro intentaba abrir la puerta del suyo, a la vez que sujetaba a un ebrio Sanji de la cintura.

—¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta? —preguntó Usopp, quien ayudaba a Chopper a caminar—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Estoy bien. Llevaré al cocinero a su casa. Encárgate del resto —musitó, algo mareado por el alcohol, aventado al rubio dentro del vehículo—. Nos vemos luego.

—Sí, paso por ti a las 8:00. Nos vemos.

El peliverde se apresuró a subir y le pasó la dirección al chófer. Palmeó su rostro intentando que el sueño no lo venciera. Miró al rubio a su lado que dormía tranquilo. Ese día, a primera hora de la mañana, se iría del país rumbo a Francia dejando atrás su casa, sus amigos y a él.

Extendió su mano hacia la pálida mejilla, pero el brillo del anillo en su dedo anular le detuvo y le hizo apartar la mirada con tristeza. ¿Habría sido diferente si le hubiese dicho lo que sentía? Recordó con melancolía el día que lo conoció y como fue absorbido por esos maravillosos luceros azulados. Esos delgados labios que se habían llevado su primer beso y la maravillosa sensación que nació en su estómago hasta su pecho. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Qué fue lo que lo detuvo? Ah, sí, a Sanji le gustaban las mujeres.

Saliendo con una diferente cada semana, cortejando a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente. Aquello poco a poco empezó a aplastar las posibilidades de Zoro hasta ese día; cuando comentó orgulloso como lo había hecho con una chica. El peliverde sintió morirse en ese instante mientras su corazón era destrozado sin piedad, y entonces lo supo: Sanji nunca seria suyo. Nunca se podría fijar en él.

Entraron al apartamento del rubio dando trompicones y Zoro contempló el lugar. Vacío. Los muebles y la tv en la que solían ver partidos con los demás ya no estaban, al igual que el resto de sus pertenencias. La vida del joven cocinero había sido empacada y enviada al otro continente en muchas cajas lejos de él. La cama en su habitación era lo único que permanecía junto a un par de maletas.

Zoro lo acostó en las sabanas con delicadeza y lo contempló un instante, procurando grabar su imagen con fuego en su retina. Nunca lo vería así de nuevo.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, Ero-cook —susurró, caminando a la salida cuando una mano sosteniendo su chaqueta le detuvo—. Si no estabas dormido pudiste colaborar un poco más al subir las escaleras.

—Quería ver si te dabas cuenta. ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, debo levantarme de nuevo en unas horas.

—Claro... El gran día es hoy —susurró con amargura que no pudo disimular—. Sin embargo, eres el primer chico que conozco que se casa sin despedirse de su soltería con todas las de la ley.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refi...? —Las palabras se perdieron en algún punto de su garganta por la visión ante él. El rubio permanecía recostado en la cama, con sus brillantes ojos azules mirándole expectante bajo sus entrecerrados parpados. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol o algo más; sus finos labios entreabiertos se relamieron y Zoro se estremeció.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su pecho lampiño mientras sus piernas se abrían de forma sugerente hacia él. El corazón del peliverde dio un salto al igual que su entrepierna. ¡Que vista más excitante! Zoro reaccionó apartando la mirada. No se haría falsas ilusiones, tal vez solo era una broma del rubio o balbuceos de borracho; aun así, el rubio parecía mucho más sobrio que el mismo Zoro.

—P-pensé que te gustaban las mujeres.

—Me gustan, pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo. Además, es tú despedida de soltero.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me hace tan especial? —preguntó, tratando de esquivar esa mirada que le hacía dudar. Lo escuchó suspirar, seguido del rechinar de la cama; al momento siguiente sintió sus blancas manos girando su rostro para que le viera. Ah, no le importaría hundirse en aquel profundo mar por siempre.

—Que eres mi amigo, que puedo confiar en ti y que después de esta noche...no volveré a verte de nuevo.

Ese sinsabor que quemaba las entrañas de Zoro aumentó al escucharlo. Su rostro suplicante fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquellos rosados labios. Eran tan suaves y dulces como lo recordaba, aunque más expertos y audaces. Sus manos recorrieron la delgada figura mientras su lengua exploraba los confines de la boca del rubio.

En el instante en que cayeron a la cama se desconectaron del mundo. La ropa voló por los aires, las palabras fueron remplazadas con besos y exploraban sus cuerpos con caricias. El peliverde se tomó su tiempo para saborear cada tramo de piel. Los marrones botones de su pecho se alzaron orgullosos siendo saludados por la lengua del moreno. Succionando, mordiendo, embriagándose con aquel exquisito sabor que nunca creyó probar.

Beso tras beso, más y más abajo hasta la entrepierna del rubio. Una mirada, una lamida y un gemido dieron inicio a su frenesí. El sonido húmedo de su boca succionando era acompañado por la melodiosa voz del rubio gimiendo para él. El estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Sanji mientras hundía sus dedos en la verde cabellera y llegaba al éxtasis lo nubló de placer. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de un jadeante Zoro que limpiaba su boca, excitado. ¿Cuantas noches había soñado con ese momento?

Fue cuando sintió la dureza de Zoro presionando en él que supo que no había marcha atrás. Sus manos recorrieron el trabajado torso hasta encontrarse en el moreno cuello. Su interior fue invadido y un gemido escapó de su boca. Los gruñidos del peliverde hundiéndose en él lo excitaban y sentía tocar el cielo con cada embestida. La imagen de Zoro frente a él; sudoroso, presa de la lujuria, moviendo sus caderas contra él mientras jadeaba lo entristeció de sobremanera. ¿Así se vería Zoro cada vez que le hiciera el amor a su futura esposa? ¿Lo haría con la misma intensidad? ¿Le dedicaría la misma mirada melancólica?

Mordió su labio tembloroso y sus ojos fueron nublados por las lágrimas. Era tan doloroso saber que lo que hacían nunca se repetiría, que debía forzar a sus sentimientos a morir cuando subiera a aquel avión. Pero era tan difícil, su corazón y su cuerpo se negaban a dejar ir aquella calidez que lo embargaba, ese placer que estaba seguro solo Zoro podía darle. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. No quería dejarlo ir.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupado, pero el rubio solo seguía llorando sin control. Se inclinó hacia él y apartó sus manos para poder tomar su rostro entre las suyas—. ¿Duele?

—Si... —sollozó, acariciando la morena mejilla—. Duele mucho... Duele tanto, tanto...que no puedo soportarlo.

El peliverde le observó sorprendido tras entender el significado oculto en esas palabras y frunció el ceño con pesar.

—Lo sé... —susurró, inclinándose a besar sus ojos para detener su llanto—. También me duele.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo...? Maldición...

—Sanji —gimoteó, estrechándolo con fuerza, intentando contener el llanto que oprimía su pecho y formaba un nudo en su garganta—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No quiero que te vayas.

El rubio se alejó para mirar esos oscuros orbes que perseguía en sus sueños. Pasó el pulgar por ellos para limpiar las traviesas lágrimas que había logrado resbalar por sus mejillas. Lo amaba demasiado.

—Abrázame, Zoro —suplicó, rodeando su cuello—, y no me sueltes hasta que este sueño acabe.

El peliverde tragó en seco sintiendo una lanza atravesar su ser. La triste y rota sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del blondo lo desarmó. Sus azules cristales reflejaron todo el amor que había estado guardando por años y se sintió un imbécil por no haberlo notado, por escoger el camino más fácil para arrancar lo que sentía en su pecho; y estaba seguro que Sanji también se arrepentía.

Se sentó en la cama y acomodó al ojiazul sobre sí. Rodeó la estrecha cintura entre sus brazos y besó los hinchados labios como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pudo sentir las cálidas lágrimas de su amante caer sobre su rostro mientras se movía.

Las estocadas fueron aumentando en fuerza y velocidad, a la vez que el peliverde miraba embelesado cada reacción en el rostro de Sanji; cada gesto, cada gemido, la manera en que mordía sus labios antes de jadear, quería grabar cada detalle en su memoria.

La cúspide del placer nació en sus vientres y se extendió por todo sus cuerpos, retorciéndose en el éxtasis. Zoro mordió con fuerza la piel desnuda en su cuello mientras dejaba que la evidencia de su pasión llenara las entrañas del rubio, al igual que chorreaba en su abdomen.

Se observaron jadeantes, sudorosos y agotados, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Confesando tantos sentimientos, deseos y anhelos; ese amor que había permanecido oculto en sus corazones se mostraba a flor de piel. Sus labios se unieron con dulzura y sus cuerpos cayeron de nuevo sobre las blancas sábanas dejándose llevar. Seguirían amándose hasta que fuera hora de despertar.

La mañana los descubrió abrazados y el sonido de la alarma en el celular del rubio fue lo que los despertó; sin embargo, ninguno se movió. Aún no, era demasiado pronto para volver a la realidad; querían permanecer en esa porción de su mundo solo un instante más, un minuto más, un segundo más en esa calidez. Pero el tiempo apremia y no se puede vivir en un sueño por siempre.

Se pusieron de pie en silencio. Sanji busco una de sus camisas para cubrir su desnudez mientras el peliverde se cambiaba. Se sentó en la cama y encendió un cigarrillo, saboreando esa primera calada antes de dejarla deslizarse por su boca. Bajó la cabeza cuando Zoro se paró frente a él; no podía mirarlo o se desmoronaría.

—Se hace tarde —musitó, dándole una nueva calada—. Será mejor que te apresures.

—Es solo... Sanji, yo siempre...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el gentil beso que se posó en sus labios. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sintió el corazón en una mano al ver los ojos del rubio. Las tristes lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse acompañaban la torcida sonrisa que colgaba en sus labios.

—No lo digas... —susurró, sellando sus labios con el dedo índice—. Solo harás...que duela más.

—Sanji...

—Que seas feliz, Zoro.

El peliverde se mordió el labio impotente, y con una gran tristeza en el alma, dio la vuelta y salió del lugar. Las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras caminaba, encajaban con las que Sanji derramaba de rodillas en su habitación. Si tan solo existiera un médico para el amor. Alguien que pudiera sacar el dolor que sentía en su pecho, esa asfixiante sensación de desesperación y agonía que le embargaba con solo pensar en el rubio.

Nunca amaría a nadie así de nuevo.

**Bad End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal su semana?ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

Esta vez aparezco con un one shot de mi ship suprema (Y también el primero, OMG).\\(•◡•)/Se suponía que esta historia la publicaría en la One Piece Week 2018 pero como me operaron no pude participar. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla abandonada en mi pc, así que aquí esta con mucho cariño para ustedes.(っ◔◡◔)っ ❤

Esta historia tiene 2 finales. Si te gustan los finales tristes entonces suspende aquí; de lo contrario sigue leyendo. Si lo dejas aquí, te agradezco por leer y estaría feliz de leer tu opinión en un comentario.Un abrazo enorme y nos vemos el miércoles.❤(ˆ‿ˆԅ)

**Nanamy Otoha** ✿

El peliverde se colocó su saco negro y se observó en el espejo. Sus ojos colorados y rostro decaído parecía el de cualquiera menos el de alguien que estaba a punto de casarse. Dejó escapar un suspiro y sintió su corazón doler. Aún sentía tan vivo el recuerdo del rubio acariciando su cuerpo, aferrándose a su espalda, jadeando su nombre en su oreja mientras se hundía en él.

Miró la cómoda donde descansaban dos sobres y apretó los puños, chasqueando la lengua.

—Ya es...demasiado tarde.

El sonido de la bocina de un auto afuera de su casa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tomó uno de los sobres y salió de casa subiendo al vehículo. Era hora de despertar.

********

El rubio miraba distraído su celular mientras esperaba la llamada para abordar. Las fotos de sus amigos disfrutando la ceremonia le hicieron suspirar con pesar. Siseó al sentir el punzante dolor en su cuello y llevó sus dedos a aquella marca. Al final, eso sería todo lo que se llevaría de Zoro.

El anuncio de abordaje resonó por toda la sala, al igual que las campanas en aquella pequeña iglesia. El auto que traía al novio se estacionó y todos se apresuraron a tomar posiciones para la ceremonia, a la vez que Sanji mostraba su tiquete de embarque y subía al pájaro de metal.

Las puertas que escondían a la feliz novia se abrieron observando sorprendida a su inusual visitante. Un sobre le fue extendido y lo leyó con incredulidad. Al mismo tiempo, Sanji tomaba asiento junto a la ventana. Apoyó el mentón en su mano con mirada vacía y gesto decepcionado. Sintió una presencia a su lado y divisó la sombra de quien sería su compañero de viaje, guardar su maleta en el compartimiento superior. Rogó que no fuera un viejo pesado o con sonoros ronquidos; solo quería dormir y desconectarse de todo.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y sintió su mandíbula caer al suelo, contemplando al hombre sentarse a su lado. Una media sonrisa se instaló en el trigueño rostro y preguntó:

—¿Aún te duele?

Los ojos de Sanji se cristalizaron y una emocionada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, negando con la cabeza.

—No... Ya no duele más.

**Happy End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello de nuevo! ✌  
> Ahora sí, el Happy End de la historia. Quería dejarlo hasta el Bad End pero, ¡Ay! No soy buena haciendo sufrir a la gente, jajaja.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y saber si fue así en un comentario. Un abrazo gigante y nos vemos pronto. ¡Muak!(ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥
> 
> Nanamy Otoha ✿


End file.
